Officer Killed!
Officer Killed is the 47th case of St Ronde and the 47th case overall. It is the second case in the Old Haven district Plot Once the team was told that they had to meet with the comissioner at the Old Haven police station, the team went, and found the body of Julie Hemsworth right outside, the team added the Police comissioner Jason Longbottom to the suspect list, and, upon investigation of the station inside, added Charles Anderson and Robin Davis to the suspect list After this they heard Prince Anderson arguing with Franklin, who told the team that Franklin was next in line to the Naghtrelic throne after Charles, to which Franklin told the team and Charles that he'd never go back to the Kingdom, or accept his status since the Prince is gay, this caused Charles to run off in fury. The team then investigated the parking lot of the police station, where they added Zoe Dawson and Harvey Hendrik to the suspect list They then investigated the inside of the station, where they learned that Julie had nearly gotten Robin fired, as she once called the police to the school, as she once saw Bernard dubray snooping around, but Julie didn't believe her, she was nearly fired due to that event. They also spoke to Charles, who told the team that Julie was awful to him, he said that she would ruin his visit to the station, she would occasionally put something in his food that would leave a sharp pain in his mouth for the day, and she did all this because he was a royal, he heard her say that all royals should be killed. After this, Harvey was heard celebrating about Julie's murder, when asked why he was celebrating, he said that Julie was sexist, he explained that Julie treated men like a plague, she would do anything to ruin a men's life just because of history, he even said that Julie told him that she was going to make sure all men died. After this, the team investigated the parking lot again, where they spoke to Jason again, who told the team that just last week, Julie had shot him, he explained that he said good morning and she shot him in the torso, he survived, of course, but Julie faced no consequences, the team also spoke to Zoe who said that she hated Julie, she said that she went to school with Julie, and explained that Julie bullied her mercilessly due to stance on feminism, Zoe said that Julie wished her harm because she didn't think men were born evil. The team then had to arrest Zoe for the murder, upon admission, Zoe reveqled that for centuries there was a group fighting against The Law, it was called the American Defense Pact. Zoe said that after her father died, she took pver the ADP, she said that they'd been fighting The Law for years, events like the Civil War was.due to The Law and the ADP, Zoe said that Julie was a key member of the ADP, her family had been for decades, but Zoe had finally learnt why The Law was still around, the Hemsworths werw double agents, the worked for The Law, they fed secrets from the ADP to The Law. And she was left with a choice, remove Julie from the ADP, but still left with large secrwts and plans to take the Law out....or kill her to prevent the secrets from getting out. It was a difficult choice, but Zoe choose to kill Julie, she said she felt horrible for doing it, but it had to be done. Judge Cartwright sentanced her to life without parole The team was shocked at Kane's verdict, as a life sentence was not fair, Kane just said that it was his court, his rules and told the team to scram. After this, they were approached by Simon von Kieth, a FBI Agent, Simon said that Julie had stolen something from the FBI, but they don't know where she put it, this caused the team to search the parking lot again, and find a document, which, according to Simon Sullivan, belonged to the FBI, and not only that it showed that The Law was planning on a mass jailbreak, something that could not happen Agent von Keith told the team that it wasn't a huge threat, because the prison in question was impossible to break into....Rachel machearth was not so convinced, she said that she and Zoe have devised a plan to wait in the prison and catch the Agent trying to release the prisoners from prison, the team thought this was a foolish plan, as they could miss them, but Zoe thought otherwise, so the team conceded defeat and allowed them to wait in the prison in case the jailbreak occurs Summary Victim: Julie Hemsworth Weapon: Pistol Killer: Zoe Dawson Suspects Jason Longbottom 'Police Comissioner' the Suspect handles a gun The Suspect smokes The Suspect chews gum Suspect's appearance The suspect wears white Charles Anderson 'Prince of Naghtreliec' The Suspect handles a gun The Suspect smokes The Suspect chews gum Suspect's appearance The Suspect wears white Robin Davis 'Schoolteacher' the suspect handles a gun The suspect smokes The Suspect chews gum Zoe Dawson 'Rich Lady' The Suspect handles a gun The Suspect smokes The Suspect chews gum Suspect's appearance The suspect wears white Harvey Hendrik 'RETA member' The suspect handles a gun The suspect smokes The suspect chews gum Suspect's appearance The Suspect wears white Quasi-Suspects Trivia Steps Killer's profile The Killer handles a gun The Killer smokes The Killer chews gum The Killer weighs less than 180 pounds The Killer wears white